Eyes
by Kizuko Uchiha
Summary: Three shots Kizuko Un passé douloureux et un avenir sanglant. Slender Une créature qui...s'avère avoir un cerveau c: Scène de combat assez hard décrit, viol et langage pas très doux. Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour! Voilà ça faisait énormément de temps que je voulais faire une fic Slender étant, d'après mes cousines, monstrophile c': je suis une grande fan de Slender, que ce soit du jeu ou du personnage (je préfère pas vous montrer les images que j'ai dans mon portable xD) Voilà voilà Juste une petite précision inutile, Kizuko est en fait ma "signature" de "dessinatrice" amatrice :') bref je publierai un chapitre par semaine le vendredi soir :) bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Flashback

Ses yeux larmoyants elle le fixait. Il l'observait aussi, enfin, c'est ce qu'on pouvait en conclure, son visage était tourné en sa direction. Il se tourna complètement vers elle avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa taille. La fille devait avoir 6 ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs lisses et une jolie frange sur le côté, elle avait un œil rouge et un vert brouillés par les larmes qui tombait sur sa robe noire. Elle serrait une peluche qui avait pour forme un lapin avec deux croix noires à la place des yeux et des coutures qui le zigzaguaient. Elle resserra son étreinte sur l'objet quand l'homme posa une main hésitante sur sa tête pour la relever vers lui. Elle avait énormément peur, ses sanglots étaient néanmoins inaudibles. La vision de cet être lui parut au bout d'un moment insupportable, elle ferma alors les yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser dans ses cheveux mais n'osa pas ouvrir ses paupières. Au bout de quelques secondes elle ne ressentit plus aucune présence devant elle et se décida. Il n'y avait personne. Deux corps gisaient bien dans la cuisine, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison familiale.

Fin flashback

-Eh la gotique tu dessines encore des allumettes ? Le jeune homme arracha la feuille des mains de celle qui dessinait lesdites "allumettes" pour la rapprocher de ses yeux.

-Haku donnes moi tout de suite ce que tu as dans les mains, tonna le professeur derrière ses lunettes rondes qu'il replaça calmement sur son nez.

Le dénommé Haku se leva et claqua la feuille sur le bureau du professeur.

-Signé, la gothique psychopathe. Il se tourna vers elle un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

La jeune fille de 17 ans ne le regardait même pas elle sortait une autre feuille et continuait ses dessins étranges. Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Haku. Elle l'ignorait, et ça l'énervait. Il s'approcha de sa table et y posa violemment ses deux mains pour avancer son visage vers elle.

-Oï qu'est-ce tu fout ?!

Elle releva calmement la tête et ouvrit ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il parut déstabilisé par son regard, ses yeux aussi, un œil vert un œil rouge.

-Kch, on a pas le droit de dessiner en cours! Tenta t-il, son regard le déstabilisait trop.

-C'est pas à toi qui colle des chewing-gum au plafond pendant que Mr. Kuraku à le dos tourné pour faire passer le temps qui va m'interdire de gribouiller entre deux lignes de copie. Pour qui tu te prends d'ailleurs à me dire ce que j'ai pas le droit de faire quand on voit tous les passages chez le principal que tu fais ? Alors ferme-la et retourne à tes occupations à toi.

-Madame est jalouse parce qu'elle doit faire la fifille modèle pour plaire à ses parents et qu'elle ne peut pas faire la racaille ? Oh mais j'oubliais, un sourire limite de pervers s'afficha sur son visage, ils sont morts.

-Haku! Kizuko! Arrêtez ça tout de suite! Le professeur ne cillait pas et attendait que Haku retourna à sa place.

Il défiait la jeune fille du regard. Au bout d'un moment il allégea la pression qu'il faisait avec ses mains sur la table et s'apprêta à se tourner pour regagner sa place, il avait gagné. La jeune fille se leva et passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme à présent surpris, en quelques secondes il se retrouva la tête contre le bureau de Kizuko qui à présent le regardait de haut avec une envie terrible de l'humilier encore plus. Il se décolla avec difficulté du bois et le regard flou observa autour de lui, les élèves le regardait étonnés et Kizuko avait prit ses affaires pour partir. Elle avait récupéré sa feuille sur le bureau de Mr. Kuraku en passant.

Haku se releva difficilement jurant entre ses dents que s'il l'attrapait...

-Le délégué, demanda le professeur de mathématiques.

Une jeune fille leva le bras et s'avança vers Haku, elle jetait pas mal de regard derrière elle en direction de sa bande d'amies qui la regardait jalousement. Elle le tira la langue et prit Haku par le bras pressant volontairement sa poitrine contre lui. Puis elle sortit de la salle pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Kizuko sortit simplement de son lycée et marcha durant des heures en ville. Elle rentra finalement chez elle pour aller se servir un grand verre de thé froid puis s'allongea sur son canapé. Il la dégoûtait, il était tellement stupide, ridicule et inintéressant qu'elle en avait envie de rire. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle alluma la télévision qui trônait à sa droite, sans se préoccuper de la chaîne ni de ce qui était diffusé. C'était d'ailleurs la chaîne régionale.

-Le corps d'un individu a été retrouvé ce matin dans le bois bordant le lac Tsukumi, l'autopsie s'est déroulé au cours de cet après-midi et a été très compliquée. En effet le corps était ouverts de partout et les organes de la victime ont été retrouvées dans un rayon de trois mètres autour d'elle. La scène a choquée les autorités et les experts eux même ont du mal à comprendre. Nous avons appris par la suite que ce n'était pas le premier meurtre de cette violence. Le garde forestier précédent avait subit le même sort mais la police avait réussi à le cacher à la presse.

Kizuko était figée sur son canapé, elle avait des yeux plutôt inquiétant qui vrillaient de gauche à droite et ses mains serraient le tissu qui recouvrait le meuble.

Flashback

-Je vous jure ! Il ressemblait exactement à ça! Et il avait des tentacules noires qui sortaient dans le dos ! Il...Il.. La petite fille fondit en larmes et le psychologue vint poser sa main sur son épaule qui tremblait. Il les transperçait avec ça, il-il les as même pas tués de ses propres mains, il ne voulait pas se salir, parce qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Elle se remit à sangloter plus fort et se nicha contre le psychologue qui tentait de la réconforter.

Quelques minutes plus tard la petite fille dormait avec son lapin sur un lit blanc, dans une pièce toute aussi blanche.

-Cette petite est devenue complètement folle à cause de ce qu'elle a vu, elle est même devenue parano! Pendant qu'on la ramenait au poste de police pour chercher un parent elle fredonnait un air à vous en faire hérisser les cheveux et quelques fois elle se mettait à pleurer et à crier qu'_il _allait tous nous tuer. Expliqua un des deux policier.

-Elle est juste choquée, ils sont encore plus fragiles à cet âge là, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, quelques semaines et ça commencera à s'apaiser, rassura l'homme en blouse blanche.

Quelques jours plus tard

-Kizuko ~ C'est l'heure d'aller manger, tu v... l'homme en blouse blanche se stoppa en voyant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce. La petite fille suçait son pouce et se balançait les jambes repliées sur elle en fredonnant une mélodie assez bizarre, un feutre gisait à côté d'elle, et la chambre blanche avait été décorée de plusieurs cercles avec une croix au milieu. Même sur le peu de meubles et le sol il y en avait.

Fin flashback

Elle se mit à trembler et s'empara d'une couverture pour la monter jusqu'à recouvrir son nez, elle commença à se bercer.

-Il est de retour...

Trois coups retentirent à la porte de Kizuko, elle tourna les yeux jusqu'à elle mais ne dit rien et resta sur le canapé. Quelques seconde plus tard elle entendit à nouveau toquer.

-Police ouvrez s'il vous plait ou nous forceront la porte.

Elle ne bougea pas, elle entendit de grands coups contre la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Kizuko Yatsuki veuillez nous suivre demanda calmement l'officier de police.

Elle se leva calmement et éteint la télévision avant de prendre une petite veste et de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Les officiers la dévisagèrent, cette fille était très bizarre. Elle monta dans la voiture qui l'emmena au commissariat. Un homme l'emmena dans une piète avec une table et deux chaises, il lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrêt, nous souhaitons simplement vous parler pour que vous nous aidiez.

-C'est pour ce qui a tuer ma famille et les deux gardes forestiers que vous voulez me voir ?

-C'est...C'est ça.

-Montrez moi le corps.

-Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas l'approcher ni même le voir, de plus cela vous traumatiserait...

-Un peu plus un peu moins, on est plus à ça prêt.

L'homme déglutit avant de sortir de la salle affirmant qu'il revenait dans quelques secondes. Elle ne bougea pas et observait la table. L'homme ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de venir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une pièce vitrée, ce qui permit à Kizuko de voir à travers, il y avait le corps, troué par tous les côtés. L'homme lui tendit des images de la scène de crime.

-C'est lui, cette chose, je l'avait dit, elle va tous nous tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre (le plus court aussi o.O) je suis désolée du fait que Slender n'apparaît pas beaucoup mais promis dans le troisième chapitre il y est! Premières fic sur les Creepypastas :S il faut que je m'améliore dnas plusieurs choses je le sais mais me mordez pas T.T

* * *

-Je veux voir la personne la plus haut placée dans cet établissement.

L'homme la dévisagea.

-Eh bien il me semble qu'il ne peut recevoir de visite pour le moment...

-J'attendrais.

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte en face des sièges sur un desquels se tenait Kizuko s'ouvrit et la jeune femme s'y engouffra.

Elle s'assit en face du bureau d'un homme d'à peu près quarante ans.

-Je t'écoute jeune fille.

-Laissez tomber.

-Pardon ?

-Oubliez le coupable. Il faut déserter la ville la faire disparaître avec la forêt, quitte à utiliser le nucléaire.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

-Absolument pas, cette créature, sont territoire est la forêt, et vu où les corps ont étés retrouvés, elle trouve son territoire trop petit et compte bien l'agrandir. Nous, humains ne pouvons rien faire, les balles traversent sont corps et le font saigner, mais il ne ressent rien et la plaie se referme, pour les lames elles le coupent, mais ne vont pas bien loin, quelque chose dans son corps stoppe la lame.

-Comment le savez vous...?

-Ma mère m'a défendu avec un katana et mon père avec un fusil de chasse.

-Vous m'en voyez déso...

-Fermez-la.

-Comment? Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent et il prit un air sévère.

-Vous étiez les premiers à vous foutre de moi en insinuant que j'étais folle les premiers à ne pas croire à ce qu'avait vu une petite fille, et maintenant je dois coopérer avec vous et vous voulez vous excuser de vos conneries passées. Non. C'est votre problème, je serais bien tentée de vous laisser là, sans informations quelconque. Misérables humains...

Elle se leva et claqua la porte en partant, elle entendit des ordres criés venir du bureau dont elle sortait et fut rapidement entourée par des policiers. Elle soupira. Les menottes autour des poignets elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise dans un coin d'une pièce. Un homme entra au bout d'un moment et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Eh ben... On avait jamais vu une jeune fille comme ça ici.

Elle ne dégna pas lever la tête et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Détritus, cracha t-elle entre ses dents assez fort pour que cela parvienne aux oreilles du policier un peu choqué. Après ça le policier ne dit plus un mot et se contenta d'amener la jeune fille dans une pièce mieux aménagée et de lui défaire ses menottes.

-Je fais quoi ici.

-Etant doné que tu ne sembles pas coopérer de ton plein gré nous allons te forcer, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus besoin de ton aide.

-Je suis donc un simple objet que l'on utilise en cas de besoin pour vous n'est-ce pas? Elle afficha un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher des quelques barreaux et d'y poser ses mains pour approcher sa bouche jusqu'à effleurer l'oreille du policier qui frémit. Je vous tuerais tous, et si c'est pas moi, ce sera lui.

Elle lâcha les barreaux et s'allongea sur son lit, elle en profita pour remarquer qu'elle était dans une pièce blanche, avec des meubles blancs. Effrayée elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et se recroquevilla. Elle haïssait le blanc, elle n'en portait jamais d'ailleurs, enfin plus depuis son enfance, elle avait déchiré et brûler toutes ses jolies robes blanches et légères qu'elle avait porté en souriant, pleine de bonheur, à sa mère.

Quelques heure plus tard un homme s'approcha de la grille pour poser un plateau repas.

-Oï. On veut te parler.

La jeune femme toujours recroquevillée sur son lit tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de se lever et d'approcher lentement, le regard vide.

-Mange ça et dès que tu as finis tu vas voir un enquêteur.

Elle prit le plateau et s'assit sur son lit. Une assiette avec du riz et un peu de viande, à côté un verre d'eau. Elle saisit la fourchette et mis son riz en bouche. Elle s'attaqua à la viande, en prenant le couteau il lui vint une idée. Elle essuya la lame du couteau et observa les murs un sourire plutôt étrange sur le visage.

-Je hais le blanc. Elle se planta le couteau dans la main, son sourire se transforma en léger rictus et elle gémit avant de retirer violemment la lame et de s'approcher des murs titubante. Elle y passa sa main sanguinolente, marchant pour faire le tour de la petite pièce. Puis elle trottina et enfin courra. Voyant la plaie pas assez grande elle passa le couteau sur son avant bras et l'enfonça légèrement avant de le passer sur une petite table, les draps du lit et pour finir elle réfléchit un moment avant d'appeler le garde. Celui-ci entra sans faire attention et la jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour lui planter le couteau dans le ventre. Il se replia sur lui même, elle retira la lame et l'homme cracha du sang sur le sol. Elle l'observait d'un sourire satisfait. Mais il lui en fallait plus, elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et visa un autre point vers la hanche de l'homme qui quand elle retira la lame passa la un bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre son torse avant de bloquer son bras libre et de diriger la main tenant la lame vers la poitrine de Kizuko.

-Toshiro! Viens m'aider!

Un autre policier arriva en courant, voyant dans quel état était la pièce il se douta de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aida son collège à maîtriser la jeune femme qui se retrouva assommée. Ils ressortirent et firent un rapport après avoir soigné le blessé prit au dépourvu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Omggggggggggggggggggg je suis désolée on est mercredi et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas posté O_O" désolée x_x je voulais juste te remercier Missabakuno d'avoir reviewté et de m'avoir suivit au long de ces trois chapitres :')_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Kizuko était habillé d'un pull gris, un pantalon et des baskets.

-L'équipe de jour va rentrer, nous lançons une équipe de nuit. Elle sera la première et peut-être la dernière. Il semblerait que la créature n'agisse que la nuit. Vous ne rentrerez peut-être jamais.

Elle allait mourir, c'était peut-être mieux.

-Si vous tombez sur la créature, maîtrisez la, si au bout de 15 secondes un de vous meurt, fuyez. Vous avez 10 minutes pour parler ou aller voir un de vos proche ou plusieurs. Mademoiselle souhaitez vous voir quelqu'un?

-J'ai plus personne.

Les 10 officiers s'étaient dispersés pour ces dix minutes de temps "libre".

-Quelqu'un a demandé à vous parler pourtant.

-Qui est-ce?

-Il vous attend dans l'avant dernière salle au fond du couloir. Souhaitez vous le voir?

-Hn.

Kizuko, accompagné d'un homme qui lui ouvrit la porte (avec les menottes et les bras dans le dos c'est plutôt compliqué d'ouvrir une porte) s'étaient dirigés vers la salle. Kizuko était entrée et l'homme avait fermé la porte derrière elle.

-Haku, cracha t-elle énervée. Le temps passé ici était assez dégueulasse sans toi mais forcément faut que t'en rajoutes une couche.

-Haha Kizuko en taule, c'est pas mal. Il avait posé son menton sur sur la paume de sa main et souriait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au point de venir me faire chier jusqu'avant ma mort.

Le garçon parut un peu surpris et dévisagea la fille qui s'asseyait en face de lui.

-Hein? Y veulent te tuer? Mais on est pas aux Etats-Unis, c'est interdit non?

-T'y es pas. Je pars ce soir dans la forêt avec 10 flics.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Trouver, identifier puis tuer la créature. Mais on va tous crever, nous, misérables humains, on fait pas le poid face à ce monstre humanoïde.

-Ça me fera des vacances c'est chouette ça. Il souriait d'un ton moqueur

-Je l'avais compris que tu viendrais pas poser des fleurs sur ma tombe, claqua Kizuko.

Haku se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se poster derrière Kizuko et avec un doigt relever les chaînes qui liaient ses menottes. Elle dû se plier sur la table pour ne pas se déboîter les bras.

-C'est embêtant ça...? Enfin faut voir pour qui...

-Bordel tu fais quoi Haku!

Il passa sa main de libre sur les hanches de Kizuko, puis descendit de plus en plus.

-Oï Haku! Kizuko était bloquée et ses épaules lui faisait mal.

-Tu sais pas combien de temps j'ai eu envie de faire ça...

-Tu te fout de ma gueule! Vire ta main, je suis bien la dernière fille du lycée que tu veuilles sauter et tu es bien le dernier mec au monde que je veuille sauter.

Il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kizuko en lui murmurant

-Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

-Arrête tout de suite ou je crie.

-J'aurais qu'à me planter ça dans le ventre et dire que tu m'as sauté dessus, qui te croiras...?

La fille déglutit et jura.

-Espèce d'enfoiré...

-Tu sais ton petit pétage de plomb sur un poulet est passé aux infos locales.

Il retira sa main et laissa un peu de leste aux épaules de Kizuko qui pu se redresser, il passa alors sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il avait bien plus de force qu'elle.

Il l'obligea à se lever et leva les poignets de la jeune femme assez haut pour qu'elle doive se pencher sur la table à nouveau. Il ouvrit sa braguette et baissa le pantalon et la culotte de Kizuko qui protesta en criant. Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche et entra en elle, étouffant ses bruits avec sa main. Au bout de quelques minutes il stoppa ses va et vient et retourna Kizuko, il l'obligea à avaler presque tout son membre et l'encourageant en appuyant derrière sa tête il faisait des vas et vient dans sa bouche. Il jouit très rapidement et voyant le temps écoulé, s'habilla avant de remonter le pantalon de la jeune femme en larmes à genoux et de la laisser seule dans la pièce.

4 heures plus tard

Kizuko était dans une voiture, la tête baissée et les poings toujours liés. Arrivée à la forêt il faisait nuit noire. Un homme du groupe ouvrit la grille qui entourait la forêt et y poussa Kizuko avant de la suivre, il lui fixa un un talky walky sur l'épaule droite et lui installa une frontale Avant de sortir et de fermer la grille.

-Oï vous foutez quoi.

-Avance, nous te parlerons grâce au talky walky.

-Jolie la flicaillette se chie dans son froc...vous êtes les deuxièmes les plus minable, après Haku, bien évidemment.

Elle leur cracha dessus puis tourna les talons.

Elle marcha, se perdit dans les profondeurs de la forêt, quelques fois le talky walky lui demandait s'il y avait du nouveau, elle répondait négatif à chaque fois.

Fatiguée de marcher sans savoir où elle était elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre puis fixa le vide. Son regard se posa sur un rectangle bland un peu plus loin, elle se leva et s'approcha pour éclairer l'objet de sa frontale.

-Que...?

Un de ses dessin était fixé sur l'arbre, la feuille était assez sale mais son dessin n'avait pas été modifié, le "Leave me alone" non-plus. Elle était surprise et se demandait comment son dessin était arrivé là. Menottée elle ne pu ramasser la feuille et se contenta de marcher tout droit en partant de la feuille, bientôt elle tomba sur un autre de ses dessin, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment mais continua sa route. Elle en était à son sixième dessin passé quand elle commença à avoir un léger mal de crâne et quelques fois elle se raclait la gorge avant de toussoter. C'est à partir du septième dessin qu'elle toussa un peu plus fort et à intervalles courts et irréguliers et que son mal de crâne la gênait. Elle avait presque peur de voir son huitième dessin, dessin qui apparu finalement dans son champ de vision, elle frissonna légèrement puis avança.

Derrière l'arbre une clairière s'étendait, calme et éclairée par la lune qui surplombait fièrement l'étendue. Elle s'assit au centre de la clairière, ne sachant plus où aller et soupira.

Elle repensa à sa journée, puis sa vie, elle avait mal commencée pour elle, et elle se terminerait sûrement mal et vite. Ses parents, la solitude, la peur, Haku qui... elle se recroquevilla sur elle même comme elle pu pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et laisser ses larmes couler. Une silhouette noire et longue se distingua difficilement aux yeux de la jeune femme, les joues larmoyantes elle se redressa et s'approcha de quelques pas. Ses yeux plissés pour mieux voir ce qui était entre les arbres s'agrandirent tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Tue-moi, je te le demande, je t'en supplierais même. Fais moi subir le même sort qu'à mes parents et au plus vite, ne me fais pas attendre, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux... Elle avait hurlé et ses larmes s'étaient intensifiées. Je veux plus de tout ça, je veux qu'on me fiche la paix, je veux ne veux plus avoir aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout ma vie a été horrible, j'ai même été déshonorée pas plus tard qu'il y'a quelques heures, si tu me comprends alors vas-y, amuse toi et tue moi!

Elle leva la tête pour chercher le visage de la créature, histoire de garder la tête haute en mourant. Elle attendit. Rien ne se passa.

-Non.

Cette voix, froide, légère, glaciale, presque mélodieuse, posée... La créature était à présent à quelques centimètres de Kizuko qui prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer.

-Pourquoi. Il voulait la faire encore souffrir, évidemment la tuer serait moins plaisant pour cette chose, la voir en détresse était beaucoup plus amusant!

Il posa sa grande main blanche sur la joue de la jeune femme figée.

-J'aime beaucoup tes yeux. Ils sont contradictoires.

-Ca ne répond en aucun cas à ma question.

Il essuya de son long doigt les larmes qui coulaient.

-Joins toi à moi.

-Pardon?

-Tu n'as plus rien d'humain, regarde toi et ton mépris pour eux. Il dépasse même le mien, je n'ai jamais vu une si grande haine, même si elle reste sans explication. Je ne peux modifier ton apparence, mais je peux réaliser ton souhait.

-Revoir mes parents? Elle souriait ironiquement.

-Exterminer la race humaine si tu le souhaites le plus cruellement possible. Regarde, ils t'ont même envoyé seule face à moi. Ils t'ont aussi attaché.

Choquée elle ne répondit pas.

-Je te donnerais un partie de moi.

Il avait beau être une créature sans visage elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Cette partie te rendra invulnérable à toute chose et tu deviendras immortelle. Je te volerai aussi ce qui fait que tu pourrais hésiter face à un humain.

Kizuko se sentie légèrement stupide et son habitude lui dictait te faire un "facepalm" pour montrer sa stupidité.

-Tu as tuer mes parents, fais de ma vie un trou noir, et tu veux maintenant que je me joigne à toi? Il te manque quelque chose que les humains ont. Une logique.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais rancunière. Ils étaient humains après tout.

Elle recula d'un pas, cette créature lui faisait lui hérisser ses poils et cheveux. La créature voyant sa réticence posa lentement un genoux à terre et tendit sa longue main en sa direction.

-Je souhaite absolument t'avoir à mes côtés. Ne refuses pas.

Kizuko ne bougea pas pendant grandes minutes. La créature allait rétracter sa main quand il sentit un contact chaud sur ses doigts, elle y avait posé le bout de ses doigts.

-J'aurais un but dans ma vie au moins...

La créature se redressa et emprisonna la jeune femme en entourant sa taille de son bras et posa sa main sur ses cheveux de son autre main, il se stoppa quand il fut à quelques micromètres d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait puis au bout d'un moment sentit quelque chose de frais qui entrait en elle par voie buccale. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard deux ombres fusaient à travers la forêt. Une fois face à une grille elles se stoppèrent et en une fraction de seconde une partie du grillage explosa. Alertés par le bruit des policiers se tournèrent armes en main. Les deux ombres avancèrent lentement et puis se tournèrent vers les hommes armés. La lune pu enfin révéler leur identité.

-Slender, tu m'excuseras j'ai encore du mal avec ces dix tentacules.

La créature blanche à tentacules hocha de la tête.

-J'imagine.

Kizuko ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux de requin se posèrent sur les hommes qui l'avait escorté jusqu'ici.

-Vous ne vouliez pas entrer pour aller voir Slender, alors je vous l'ai rapporté. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Good night, bitches.


End file.
